a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen having a decoration, and more particularly to a pen having a decoration wherein the decoration can emit light when a nib is touched or the decoration rotates.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary pen is only capable of writing. Therefore, some vendor has developed a light pen, where a nib can emit light when the nib is touched; whereas, other vendor has provided a non-illuminating decoration on a pen. However, all the aforementioned pens only have a single function and are not able to provide a dual effects that the decoration will illuminate when the decoration spins or the nib is touched.